


A Father's worry

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: An improbable couple and the dark ghost lurking behind them [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's (Books)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clay is just a worried father, Introspection, M/M, Michael has William's eyes, Post-Canon, William presence it's like a ghost poisoning Michael life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Clay couldn't stop the feeling that there was somethingoffaboutMichael. He wastoo much like his fatherto be normal.





	A Father's worry

Clay couldn't help himself but be worried for Carlton, not that he thought that his son was unable to understand if someone was a bad kind of person or something alike. But... that boy was an Afton, in his veins flowd the same blood of William Afton, and that bastard was a very good manipulator, able to look innocent - _even with a smile all too wide and eyes too dead_ -, William Afton was quite good with words, hell, that man even tricked him the first time he saw him.

  
William Afton could seem innocent as he never was. And Clay was worried that his son, Michael, was exactly like him. He couldn't stop himself from inspect Carlton every time he came back from a date with the _Afton's spawn_ , scared that that was the day in which he would look at his son and see something _broken_ behind his eyes.

  
It never happened, but _Clay was still scared_.

  
The fact that Michael was too much alike William, set off all the allarms in his mind. His instinct screamed at him, ' _Lock him up. He is_ guilty.' Clay wasn't exactly sure of what Michael was guilty of but deep inside his very soul he knew he was, _just like his father_.

  
Nothing remotely good could came from an Afton, expecially from someone with those cold, silver eyes as him, as the ones of the deranged inventor turned murderer.  
Clay couldn't stop himself from studying the last Afton alive, _searching_ , frantically searching a trace of something that wasn't _William_ in his demanour.

  
Clay could feel himself shivering everytime he heard him laugh, the sound deep and full, almost _too cheerful_. In his mind he couldn't stop remembering Henry and William talking, he couldn't make the image go away. _Henry and William talking, William laughing at something silly Henry purposly said_... _Carlton and Michael talking, Michael laughing at somethin that Carlton said_. Their silver eyes _sparkling_ with something that Clay not then and not even now could understand.

Clay couldn't stop the feeling that there was something _off_ about that _Michael_. Sometimes when he believed that no-one was looking his eyes dulled just a bit, looking as _dead_ as _William's_. Sometimes he had this faint smile on his lips, when Carlton wasn't looking, that made him look like a _predator_.  
Sometimes he looked so much like William that Clay felt the urge to _shoot_ him right then and there.

And he felt his blood boilng from rage everytime he heard that A _fton's spawn_ call Carlton ' _his_ ' as if his son was just a possession for him.  
And he worried even more that one day Carlton would accidentally upset the Afton, sending him down an obsessive spiral, just like _Henry_ did with William.

  
_The Aftons were not sane, they were not good people_. They were just _monsters_ hid behind a human mask.

  
And Clay worried and worried that someday that Afton - _son of William, identical to that bastard-_  would decide that Carlton's love wasn't enough, that he would decide that he wanted everything... even his _soul_.

  
Clay's heart ache at the sole thought of his son turned into one of those _twisted mechanical beasts_.

  
And he tried to tell himself that that wasn't gonna happen. Michael wasn't like his father. And everytime when he was close to accept it... Michael would just _say_ something, or _do_ something... and suddently Clay had to suppress the urge to shoot him right between those cold, unnatural silver eyes of his.

  
Thing like: ' _You can't believe the_ nerve _some people have_ ' his voice lowered in a chilling cold tone or ' _I designed it just_ right _, you have to see it Carlton, Darling_.' there was a manic spark in his eyes when he said that.

  
The other thing was how eerly similar his tastes were to his father's.  
Clay dedicated almost his whole life to the Freddy's investigations, and he knew William Afton's preferences, and tastes, by heart. And when Carlton talked about Michael, Clay can see the similarities as if they were underlined in the threads of the world.  
Michael liked his coffee black with two sugars, full spoon for each, nothing more, nothing less, just like William.  
Michael disliked sour flavours, favouring instead sweeter flavours, vanilla and strawberry being his favourite above all, just like his father.  
Michael was a fast thinker with an even sharper wit, his words could cut like daggers when he wanted them to. Just like... _William_.  
Michael had a pleasant soft smile when he wanted, his eyes looked a lot softer and good with that expression. Just like William.

  
There were so many similarities that Clay couldn't help, sometimes, to let an impossible thought poison his mind. That William Afton never died, and that Michael was nothing more then William himself, in a younger body.

  
He knew it was impossible. But... at the same time before everything that happened he thought that killing machines and robots controlled by the soul of innocent children murdered in cold blood was just as unreal.

  
And he couldn't help but wonder what, if that was true, William wanted from his son.  
Then a thought strike his mind, as fast and destructive as a lightning.

  
Carlton was a bit shorter, and his hair a bit more brownish than bright red. But... his son was similar to _Henry_. The man, William was _obsessed_ by.

 _Sometimes Clay Burke couldn't help but wonder what his family did to the world to deserve this awful fate_.

**Author's Note:**

> Another angst story about my favourite FNAF Ship, this time an insight about what Clay think of it. (Will I ever write something not angst about this ship? We'll see... (No, seriously send me some cute prompts, I'm drowing in this sadness))


End file.
